Eclipse
by Eclipse'z Black Rose
Summary: The Fox family meets new faces as trouble unfolds itself. What will happen? Read it and find out. WARNING: Language! You have been warned! Enjoy!
1. The Seperation

**Chapter 1: The Separation **

All she felt was falling. She grabbed and grabbed for something to break her fall, but was never able to grasp anything. Although her eyes were open, she saw nothing but a blur of things flying by. She didn't even have time to change into her demon form before she was shoved off the cliff. She could see her sister Shadow on the cliff screaming and reaching for her, but she was fading fast.

"SHI! NO!" she had screamed when she slipped off.

"SHADOW!" Shi screamed back.

Suddenly as her sister faded completely, something slammed into her, breaking her fall. As Shi looked to see who had caught her, she noticed it was no one she knew at all. It was a guy, with shaggy, messy pitch black hair that blew freely in the wind as they flew. He had eyes as dark as midnight, and skin as pale as the moon. His wings were long and covered in pitch black feathers that fluttered out as he flew. His nails were long and black like eagle talons, and he seemed to hold her with the greatest of ease. His long black trench coat flapped in the wind as he flew.

"Who are you?" Shi asked quietly.

The boy looked at her and smiled, flashing beautiful white teeth, but Shi was looking at his razor sharp fangs.

"You're a vamp!" she said, shocked, her eyes widening.

The boy nodded, but still didn't speak. His earrings chimed in the wind like tiny wind chimes. One of them was long and had an sideways half moon and a pentacle in the middle of it. Suddenly he dived for the ground, making Shi gasp and hug his neck tightly. The boy smiled again and folded his wings around them, falling faster. Shi debated screaming or just letting the ground meet them head on, but she just squeezed her eyes closed as tight as she could, hiding her face against his neck. Suddenly the boy opened his wings and fluttered to the ground like he had a parachute on. He gently let Shi's feet down, and they're eyes met again.

"What's your name?" Shi asked, smiling.

The boy hesitated before answering.

"You'll laugh." he said quietly, his voice deep and kind.

"No, no I won't. I promise." Shi insisted, her arms still around his neck.

She examined him some more now that the wind wasn't blowing and she wasn't fearing for her life. Something that she hadn't noticed before was that his chest and body was well built. The boy smiled and looked down. Shi slowly pulled her arms from around his neck, her wrist brushing up against his hair. She noticed how soft it was, almost like rabbits fur and that he didn't care which way it laid.

"Sorry, I guess I should have done that a while back, huh?" Shi asked, blushing.

"No, no! You're fine, really. In fact, I think it feels good. Keep them there." the boy said, catching her sliding arms and holding them in place. "Ok, I'll tell you. But please don't laugh." he begged.

"I promise I won't laugh. If I do, you can give me a Vampire's Kiss." Shi replied, smiling at him, and gently playing with his hair.

The boy smiled back, and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Its Eclipse." he said shyly.

"Eclipse? I love it!" Shi said.

"Really?" Eclipse asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shi stared into his midnight blue eyes, getting lost in his daze. She felt totally safe with him, and the feeling that something was forming between them, even though they just met, crept over her.

"Yea, Its such a pretty, I mean cool name!" Shi replied, smiling warmly.

"You're laughing." Eclipse muttered.

"No, no I'm not. I was afraid I had offended you by saying it was pretty, so I smiled so it would seem more like a joke, you know." Shi said, trying to explain it.

"Really?" Eclipse asked, a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Yea! You're name is awesome! I can prove that you name isn't funny. My sisters name is Shadow, ok? Please believe me. I wasn't laughing at you I promise." Shi said.

Eclipse looked at her through his hair, which had fallen back into his face. His midnight blue eyes glinting in the sun, as his hair gently blowing in the light breeze.

"Ok. I'll believe you this time." he said, smiling.

"I do have a couple questions for you though." Shi said, stepping closer to him.

"Ask." Eclipse said, looking down at her.

"If you are a vampire, how are you out in the sun?" she asked, gently brushing his bangs out of his face again. "And, why are you colder than me?"

"Hmm." Eclipse muttered, smiling. "I knew that was coming. I'm really surprised you haven't turned and ran for your life yet."

"Well…You see…" Shi started, brushing her own bangs out of her face. "If I did that, I would be running away from myself."

Eclipse looked at her stunned.

"You mean…" he started but paused.

"Yup." Shi said, smirking.

"Wow." Eclipse muttered, smiling widely. "Its been so long since I've found another of my own kind. But, I have the right to ask you the same thing." he raised an eyebrow.

Shi laughed lightly and looked down.

"Well, I did have a cloak…but I think I may have lost it when I got shoved off the cliff." she said.

"Ah. I see. So, right now, you are unprotected completely?" Eclipse asked.

"Yea. Unfortunately I am. I guess I'll just have to hang out in these woods until night time." Shi said quietly, looking around at her surroundings.

"No way!" Eclipse yelled, making her jump. "You are not staying in here alone until dark! Not with them fuckers running around here!" he said, and she felt a sudden wave a relief wash over her.

"Alright then. What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"I'll stay with you. And protect you." Eclipse said, more calmly this time.

Shi felt flattered, and her face flushed with color.

"You don't have too." she said, smiling weakly.

"But I want to." Eclipse said, his wings twitching.

"Its not necessary, really. You can leave me here, I can fend for myself." she said.

"Oh really. It looked like you were doing a great job when I caught you about half way down that cliff." Eclipse said, raising his eye brow again.

Shi looked down at the ground and felt her black tattered skirt brush against her legs. The heals of her boots sank into the ground as she leaned back nervously on them. Almost loosing balance, she flailed her arms, and Eclipse caught her and pulled her forward again.

"Thanks." she said, smiling weakly.

"No problem. Come on, lets not stand in one place too long." Eclipse replied, taking her hand and walking ahead of her.

**A/n: ok, theres chapter one. Review for me!! LaterZ!!**


	2. Sadness

**Chapter 2: Sadness**

Shadow was unable to move as she stared down. Her hand still hung over the cliffs edge, and tears streamed down her face. She was crying so hard she could hardly breathe. Madende dropped down beside her, his face also stained with tears and as pale as a sheet of paper.

"I…I…" Shadow tried to speak but couldn't.

"Its not your fault." Madende said, his voice shaky.

"I wasn't fast enough! I could have saved her if only I had been fast enough!" Shadow screamed, suddenly finding her voice.

"No, don't beat yourself up! It wasn't your fault." Madende said, grabbing Shadow up off the ground and hugging her.

Shadow cried as hard as she could into his chest, and he cried too. Adam slowly walked over to them, sniffling, and dropped down beside them, looking down over the edge.

"Shi…please come back…please." he begged in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Come on…Before more hunters come back." Madende said hoarsely, climbing to his feet and pulling Shadow up with him.

But Shadow couldn't stable herself, and Madende resorted to carrying her. Adam trudged after them, tears rolling down his face. Before they entered the woods, he took one last look back at the cliff, then disappeared after the others.

**A/n: ...short, i know. but hang in there. More comin!! Reivew for me!! LaterZ!!**


	3. Talon and Aurora

**Chapter 3: Talon and Aurora **

Eclipse picked out a secluded cave, but still checked it before allowing Shi to even go near it. When he felt that it was safe, he took her by the hand again and lead her in. He took off his long black trench coat and laid it on a rock for her to sit on, then started to sit on the hard ground.

"Wait just a second here." Shi said, making him freeze.

She grabbed the coat off the rock and walked over next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"There is no reason for you to sit on the hard ground. I don't need to be treated like a queen." she said.

"But then, where will you sit?" Eclipse asked.

"One the ground of course." Shi replied.

"No. I insist you sit on my coat over there!" Eclipse said.

Shi straightened up and looked at him, seeing the concern in his hidden eyes.

"Look. I'm not going to let you treat me like a queen, because I'm not. There's no reason for me to be treated like one. I don't care to sit on the floor next to you. As far as I'm concerned, its all the same." she said.

"But-"

"Shh!" Shi said, placing a finger over his pale lips. "Don't argue. Just sit with me on the floor, ok?"

Eclipse nodded and Shi removed her finger. She spread out the coat on the ground and sat down, being careful not to show off anything. She crossed her legs, and straightened out her skirt around her. When she realized that Eclipse was still standing, she patted the ground next to her and smiled. Eclipse smiled back at her and dropped down beside her and leaned back on his elbows. By now, he had changed back into his human form, and his wings were gone. Shi turned to face him, pinning her hair back behind one of her ears.

"You know. I never really thanked you for saving my life." she said, smiling weakly.

Eclipse looked up at her, raising his eyebrows. He slowly sat up closer to her, coming inches apart from her face. Shi's breath caught in her throat, as she looked into his midnight blue eyes. Before she knew it, her mind was speaking for her.

"Eclipse…" she muttered.

"Hmm?" Eclipse muttered back, looking into her eyes.

"Kiss me." she whispered, slowly closing her eyes.

Eclipse smiled and leaned forward the rest of the way and gently pressed his lips against hers. He slowly pulled one of his hands up and put it against her face. The kiss they shared lasted for quite a while. It was no ordinary kiss thought. Shi remembered kissing Billy this way, and it was not a friendship kiss. A very loud clap of thunder drove them apart, making Shi scream.

"Shh! Its ok!" Eclipse said, hugging her tightly.

"Oh shit! That scared the hell out of me!" Shi panted, gripping Eclipse's shirt tightly.

"I know. I can tell." Eclipse said, laughing.

Shi looked up at him, and smiled, then started to laugh with him. She gently pulled away from him, still laughing.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't really funny." Eclipse said.

"No! Its fine! It is funny! Storms have never scared me before." Shi said looking at him, still giggling.

"I guess that one was just a little unexpected, huh?" Eclipse teased.

"Just a little." Shi replied, smiling.

Their gazes met and locked again, and as they started to lean toward each other for another kiss, lightning lit up the cave, making Shi look away. Eclipse also looked to the mouth of the cave, but noticed it was as sunny as a summer day. A strange scent blew in off the breeze, but Shi didn't recognize it.

"Eclipse. Now I'm starting to get scared." she said, looking at him.

"Me too." Eclipse muttered, climbing to his feet.

He slowly walked over to the mouth of the cave and looked out. There were no clouds in the skies, and he quickly recoiled from the sunlight. Now that he didn't have his coat on, Shi noticed that he had a sword attached to his side.

"Well, it definitely isn't stormy outside." he said, blinking away the tears.

Shi quickly got to her feet and went to him, gently stroking his face and wiping away the tears that were rolling down his face.

"Are you ok? Your skin is so hot!" she said, sounding concerned.

Eclipse opened his eyes and looked down at her. Suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her, holding her tightly.

"Bravo! You get the part!" someone yelled, clapping their hands.

Eclipse quickly pulled away and spun around, one of his arms behind himself and guarding Shi and the other ripping the sword from its sheath.

"Talon. Aurora." he said calmly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Eclipse, jeez, put the big knife away, eh? It's just me." the boy said, in a smart tone.

"You are so romantic Eclipse. Why weren't you this romantic when we were together?" a girl asked, walking in and running her hands over Eclipse's arms.

"Because you never allowed it, Aurora." Eclipse growled.

"Oh Eclipse. I don't think you tried hard enough." Aurora whispered in his ear.

He shoved her away, making her stumble back into the cave wall. Talon howled with laughter, but stopped when Aurora shot him an evil eye. Eclipse pointed his sword at both of them.

"Don't you dare start with this 'you never tried hard enough' shit!" Eclipse growled, taking a step away from Shi.

"As far as I'm concerned, you never did!" Aurora yelled.

"Oh Aurora, if only you knew." Eclipse muttered through clenched teeth.

"Put the damn sword away! Relax Eclipse, shit!" Talon yelled.

Aurora's eyes widened, as she looked at the seriousness in his eyes. Though they were covered by his hair, Eclipse's eyes glinted with the sunlight from outside the cave.

"So…What are you going to do with her?" Talon asked, pointing to Shi.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do with her?" Eclipse asked, turning his gaze to Talon.

"Well, if you two are going to be together, she has to know your dirty little secret." Talon replied.

"What? That I'm a vamp? She already knows. She's one too." Eclipse replied.

"Oh really? Blooded by who?" Aurora asked.

"Drac Blooddimond." Shi replied for him.

Aurora gasped and Talon took a step back. Shi walked up and stood beside Eclipse. Even he looked shocked.

"You mean you're the one he bled over me!" Aurora screeched quickly walking toward her, hand aimed for Shi's throat.

Eclipse suddenly jumped in front of Shi, thrusting the sword at her chest.

"You touch her and I will slit you to pieces!" he growled so forcefully that Shi jumped as well.

The wind picked up and the temperature dropped so low, Shi could see her breath.

"Eclipse, relax man. No ones gonna touch you precious little demon." Aurora teased.

"Aurora! Shut it! Now!" Talon snapped.

"You're real brave you know that Aurora. And I'm tired of you. So why not eliminate the problem now!" Eclipse growled, his eyes beginning to glow white.

"Eclipse no! Don't!" Shi yelled, running in front of him.

She pushed the sword down so that it wasn't pointed at Aurora anymore, and put her hands on the sides of his face. Talon took his chance and shoved Shi forward, making her scream, and then bolted for the cave mouth. Eclipse quickly snapped out of his state and caught Shi as she fell. Aurora shot one more hurtful look back at the two, then followed her companion out of the cave and through the woods.

"Are you ok?" Eclipse asked, pushing Shi away from himself enough to examine her.

"I'm fine. What about you? What happened to you?" Shi asked looking up at him, brushing his hair from his face.

"Oh, that. That was my demon coming out." Eclipse replied sheepishly.

"Your demon? That's another thing we have in common. But I still don't really understand." Shi said.

"I know. I'll explain later. But now, we need to move out of here, because they'll be back with more of their friends." Eclipse said, stepping away from her.

He quickly put his sword back in its sheath, grabbed his coat, went back to Shi, and threw the coat over the two of them. Shi wrapped her arm around his waist and allowed Eclipse to lead her away.

"We don't really need the coat. We'll be in the shade of the trees won't we?" Shi asked.

"Not where we're going. They won't bother coming out to the Sunlight Meadow's." Eclipse said, smiling at her.

Shi smiled back, and looked ahead of them. Something flitted across the path ahead of them, and she froze.

"What?" Eclipse asked, looking down at her.

"Didn't you see that?" Shi asked, pointing up the path.

"No. What was it?" Eclipse asked.

"It was a black shadow or something." Shi said, scanning the path ahead for anything.

"I didn't see it. Are you sure you saw something?" Eclipse asked.

"Yes! Yes! I saw something. Eclipse, I have a very bad feeling, I think we should go back." Shi said, starting to pull backwards.

"What? Are you sure?" Eclipse asked, looking from Shi to the path ahead and back.

"Yes. Please, lets go back." Shi begged, pulling harder.

"Ok, ok. We'll go back." Eclipse said, turning starting to lead Shi away.

**A/n: Since the last chapter was so short, i figured i'd be nice and set up 2 for you. so, heres the next one. Review for me!! LaterZ!!**


End file.
